


A Good Morning

by poufsouffle



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Life, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, but not too rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poufsouffle/pseuds/poufsouffle
Summary: The farmer gets thoroughly sidetracked while doing her morning chores. And she has Harvey right where she wants him.
Relationships: Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 205





	A Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> SDV has become my quarantine coping mechanism(TM) this month. And I am in LOVE with one (1) small-town doctor.  
> Apparently we grow lemons on this farm.  
> Hope you enjoy!

You lean the axe against the chopping block, pulling your t-shirt sleeve up to wipe the sweat from your face, feeling satisfied. Animals fed, sprinklers adjusted, wood chopped. A good morning's work so far. That should be enough for the fireplace for the week, and plenty to spare. Plus, you'd be lying if you said the heft of the axe and the effort of splitting wood wasn't a lovely stress relief.

Suddenly, you feel a broad warmth behind you, as a man embraces you and buries his face in your hair.

"Hi, sweetheart."

You startle slightly, laughing, and turn in his arms.

"Whoa, hey, love—I'm disgusting right now. I smell like barn. You don't even want to know what's on my boots." You laugh again as he plants a kiss on your cheek.

"I knew what I was getting into when I married a farmer." Harvey grins, the broad, mischievous smile that only you can bring to his face.

"Ooh. Dirty old man," you tease, letting him pull you closer.

"I told you that you'd keep me young," he says, pulling your braid aside to kiss your neck. You hum quietly in response, his lips and facial hair dragging lightly under your ear. "Besides, you look too good when you're swinging that ax. Competence is sexy."

Now it's your turn to grin. "No kidding. That's why I married you, too."

"Oh, is that so?" 

"You knew what you were doing to me during that annual checkup, rolling up your shirt sleeves just so, and acting all serious."

"I always remained professional," he protested. But you see a blush fill his cheeks as he thinks of you in the clinic those months ago, his stethoscope to your chest, unspoken tension in the air.

"Then don't get me started on the airplanes. Talk about precision!" He rolls his eyes, but can't help his smile.

"I'm glad you don't have to be professional with me anymore," you say more softly, lifting your chin to look behind his glasses into those startling green eyes. They're intensely focused on you, gauging your mood, your response.

He wraps his hands firmly around your waist, and covers your mouth with his. You've come to love the way this sweet, patient man takes charge. His stability is an enormous relief—your anchor through all the storms these last seasons have thrown your way.

The fact that he can make your knees weak and your belly burn with just a kiss is a huge plus, too. 

The kiss deepens, and the twinge below your navel grows stronger. He slides his hands up over your ribs, feeling your heartbeat speeding up, cupping the curve of your breasts through the soft cotton shirt. You become aware of the fact that you're out in the open, almost in view of the little south road into the farm, with only a few trees and a wood pile as cover. Not that anyone is due to stop by...

You run your hand just under his belt, teasing, and then make one firm stroke down the front of his pants. You're pleasantly surprised to feel how hard he is already. He groans into your mouth as you run your hand back up again. The only other sounds are the wind through the trees, the slight rush of water from the pond, and bird song insistently filling the spring air.

"I- really didn't mean to interrupt your morning," he says.

"But I'm really glad you did. Yoba, I'm getting wet already."

He smiles against the kiss, bashful despite it all.

"In that case," he says, sliding his hands down your hips, "... can I _please_ go throw you into bed now?"

You bite your lip. "Hmm. No."

"No?" He's puzzled.

"Well, besides the fact that I'd dirty the sheets—I have a much better idea."

And you grab him by the shirt and start dragging him behind the nearest tree - a large, solid oak.

"Oh!" he exclaims, flushing down to the collar as he suddenly understands.

You pull him in, so you're backed up against the tree with his reassuring warmth pressing on you. 

"Harvey, I want you. Now."

He kisses you with renewed urgency, then pulls away to check, "Out here?"  
" _Yes_ , here. Please." It's hard not to sound like you're begging, now that this idea has lodged in your mind and set fire to the rest of your body.

"Fuck me right here, against this tree."

With that, his uncertainty burns away, and he pushes his hands up your shirt, grinding his hips against you. You can feel his hardness pressing roughly against your stomach, and your breath hitches. He wastes no time, reaching behind you and undoing the clasp of your bra, then unceremoniously pulling both shirt and bra over your head and tossing them aside. You gasp as the fresh air hits your skin. Harvey leans down and gently pulls your nipple into his mouth, rolling the other between his deft fingers.

You think for a moment again about the dirt and sweat streaked on your arms, about how you might smell, and oh, fuck it.

You know he doesn't care. The insistent attention of his mouth is proving that already.

"Oh, that's so good," you sigh, burying your fingers in his brown curls.

He releases your nipple with a slight scrape of his teeth, and as you clench your hands, he lays kisses on your collarbone and murmurs, "Sweetheart, you haven't seen anything yet."

You desperately start to pull at the buttons of his shirt—of course he'd put on a button-down even for a Saturday on the farm—but he moves out of reach before you can do more than expose a V of soft chest hair. He moves down.

A flash of heat goes through you as you realize where he's heading. Looking up at you, he smiles, dappled light shining through the trees and landing in patches around him. He looks fucking incredible kneeling in front of you like that, face flushed, shirt open.

"These are in the way," he says, running a hand up the inside of your work pants.

"Oh, are they?" you say weakly, as he brushes gently across your middle.

"Yes." His voice deepens along with his arousal, that reassuring baritone. Another thing you love about him.

"Well, you better take them off, then."

He replies by pressing his fingers more firmly against you, and your hips rock against his hand.

He swiftly undoes the button and fly and yanks them down around your thighs. You can't help the moan that escapes you.

"You weren't joking," he says appreciatively as he leans in to stroke through your underwear. "You're already soaking."

The pleasure is making your head spin.

"Ah—well—I do have a thing for the outdoors, you know."

Harvey's already pushing aside the fabric and gently parting you as he comments, "I didn't know it was... _this_ kind of a thing. I haven't taken full advantage of that, apparently."

"Harvey, please," you breathe, as he continues to tease.

"Please what?"

"I need—your fingers, please—" and you're cut off as he licks along his fingers and smoothly pushes two into you.

The stretch is pure pleasure, and you cry out at the suddenness.

"Better?" he asks, with a sweet smile.

You can't speak for the moment, just lean your hips forward as he draws firmly in and out. His thumb reaches up to circle your clit.

"Fuck, that's—oh love, that's amazing—"

He increases the pressure ever so slightly, grasping inside with his fingers, searching for the spot he knows well by now.

"Oh!" You throw your head back, pressing one arm against the tree and gripping the other hand in his hair. The bark is rough against the skin of your back, the air cool compared to the growing heat of your body. The rest of the world falls away.

The light plays against your eyelids as you feel Harvey shift below you, and you look down as he pulls your underwear out of the way, and leans forward to set his mouth on you.

He starts gently, with open mouth and indirect pressure, still moving his fingers inside insistently. But he can sense that gentle and slow is not the name of the game this morning. You're both impatient. He can feel it as your hand clenches in his hair. As your muscles contract around his hand. You can feel it as he presses his tongue against you, alternating between sucking and stroking your clit. He knows what you like by now, but each time you're amazed at how well he navigates your body. He hums in approval at your reactions, and the vibration is divine.

"Yes, _yes_ , just like that—oh—" You're babbling, but you don't care. Your voice grows louder, but all you can think about is the mounting pressure inside you.

His eyes flick up to meet yours, even as his tongue keeps working. His eyes are filled with equal parts adoration and wicked intensity.

"Fuck, I'm close, please," you say, mouth open and panting.

He refuses to take his mouth off of you for even a moment, so you look into his eyes for affirmation instead.

"I want to come for you," you beg, your hips rocking and twitching as you prepare for the fall.

In response, he fastens his mouth even tighter against you, and crooks his fingers just so, and you come apart for him.

The hand that's not expertly stroking you holds you steady at the hip as your orgasm crashes down. His tongue guides you gently through the last shocks, shuddering once, twice, again, and wetness rushes down around his fingers.

He sighs appreciatively and lays a kiss on your hip. "That's so beautiful, sweetheart."

Still shaking slightly, you yank him up by his shirt and into a musky kiss. You waste no time undoing the rest of his buttons and pulling off his shirt before grabbing at his belt. Fair is fair.

Ever the gentleman, he's been giving so far, but his body shows that he's desperate for more.

You grab his hand and put his previously occupied fingers in your mouth. It's an intoxicating mix of sex and sweat, and his mouth falls open as he watches you suck yourself off his fingers.

Finally, you manage to shove his pants down over his hips and plunge your hand into his briefs. Your grasp is gentle but firm on the soft skin of his cock, and he leans in to you as you start to stroke him. You stay there for a moment, forehead to forehead, as you feel him grinding into your hand. Alternating straight strokes and gentle twists, just like he wants it. He grabs your face in both hands and your lips meet—his moans are incredibly satisfying. He sucks and bites your lower lip before pulling away, and his cock slips out of your hands.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your fine work—but I can't wait any longer," he says in a low voice. Before you can even process it, he's spinning you around, planting your hands against the tree trunk, and grasping the curve of your ass to move you into position.

"No need to be sorry for that," you say. Your knees are already trembling after one climax and a hell of a lot of anticipation.

He's pushing gently at your entrance, both teasing and waiting to make sure you're ready. You push your hips back eagerly, and oh—he slides into you, stretching and filling you to perfection.

A wild sound escapes your throat.

"Have you thought about this before, sweetheart?" Harvey asks, as you sink back even further onto him.

You struggle to find words for a moment.

"Of _course_ I have."

He makes a satisfied noise. "You've imagined me fucking you like this on the farm?" He grips your hips tightly. "Bending you over against the barn? Over a fence?"

He pulls his hips back.

"Pinning you down in the grass? In the trees like this?"

Your mind is reeling as he plunges back into you.

"Yes, oh, Yoba, every damn day—"

His hand comes down hard on your ass, and the shock and pleasure make you yelp. "Naughty."

"Y-you know you love it," you gasp.

"You're perfect," he replies simply.

After another stinging slap, he settles into a rhythm, deep and angled just right.

As a couple, your sex life runs the gamut between sweet, languid sessions and forceful, desperate fucks. This, you observe with delight, is veering towards the latter.

"How does that feel?" Harvey murmurs. The tall man is bent over you as he continues to thrust.

"So good—love, it's perfect, your cock is _so_ good—"

He thrusts a little harder at that.

"I'm going to get a better grip, okay?" he warns, as he wraps a hand around your hair.

" _Please_."

"Good girl," he says.

And he takes your braids in one of his strong hands and tilts your head back as he starts to fuck you in earnest.

You barely even register the sound as you cry out in time with his strokes, and ask him to go harder, and never, ever stop. Your mind can't process anything but Harvey, can't feel anything but the sweetness and roughness that envelops you from root to crown. The sunlight spills through the trees and you're lost in the moment. There is nothing but here and now, and Harvey, Harvey, Harvey—

With one hand bracing against the tree, you reach the other between your legs to brush your swollen clit. 

"You're so tight—oh _fuck_ , love—" he pants in your ear. He notices your hand moving in small circles and groans. "Sweetheart, do you—can you— again? Please?" Now he's the one babbling.

The fire is burning more deeply this time, and the pressure on your g-spot is speeding you towards the edge. He fucks you urgently, landing another strike on your ass, and the shock sends you over the edge. He stills his hips and holds steady as you ride out your climax on his cock, and he murmurs a string of praise into your ear. The intensity is so great it's almost uncomfortable for a moment, but then the pleasure washes over you in waves.

"I'm close too," he says hoarsely, as he picks up the rhythm again. You push yourself back onto him, squeezing and grinding. Time stands still for just a moment as he reaches his peak, crying out into the spring air.

"Yes, oh, that's _amazing_ ," you say, as he shudders. You reach backwards to grab his hip and hold him through the last spasms.

He pulls you closer and continues the embrace, supporting your weight as you both come back down to earth. He gently pulls out of you, and the wetness drips down your thigh. Standing there with your hair mussed, sweat-soaked, pants pulled half-down, you realize what a picture you make and you can't help but laugh.

You shuffle around to face him and the buckles of your pants jingle against your ankles.

He understands the absurdity too, and laughs before you kiss him soundly.

"That was..."

"Yeah," he agrees.

You lean into his chest and he rests his chin on your head. Your heartbeats finally slow.

"Shower for two?" your husband asks at last, lacing his fingers through yours.

But one last wild idea has gripped your mind. The post-coital glow is making you giddy.

"No."

"No?"

"I was thinking about a bath, actually." You gesture with your head through the trees to where the pond gleams. Harvey makes a noise like a groan and a laugh at the same time.

"It's still _spring,_ it's freezing, you madwoman."

But you're already shucking off your boots and pants and socks and discarding them under the old oak.

"It's _late_ spring. It's warm today _._ And you don't have to come with me." But a challenge is in your eyes.

"I could just admire you from afar," he agrees, as he drinks in the sight of your body.

You throw him a seductive smile as you back away, stark naked, giving your eyebrows an exaggerated wiggle.

"But don't you kinda want to join me?"

That familiar indecisive tension grips his shoulders for only a moment before he kicks off his shoes and pants too.

You pump your fist. "Oh hell yes!"

"Only for you," he says, but he's grinning. He folds his glasses and tucks them into his shoe before joining you.

"We didn't install that floating dock for nothing, you know."

He bends to kiss your neck, and gives you one light nip with his teeth.

"Come on, before I lose my nerve, you minx."

The two of you run through the last of the trees encircling the pond and down to the dock. It creaks under your weight as you get tangled up for another kiss.

"Shall I toss you in?" Harvey suggests with a wicked tone, and he grabs you by the waist.

You give a small shriek. "Shit, no!" You're still preparing for the cold. "Okay, okay, on three?"

He nods, and takes your hand instead. The sun beats down warmly on you, and you spend just a brief, shining moment admiring him before you count down.  
And you jump.

The cold almost knocks the air out of your lungs, and you kick upwards to break the surface.

He's already up, a stream of expletives helping him process the shock.

"You are so— _so_ fucking lucky I like you," he gasps.

You just cry out with glee.

You comb your fingers through your hair and give your body a quick rub down to rinse off. It feels marvelous. He's doing the same.

As he pushes back his sopping curls, you swim over and lay your hands on his broad chest. The pond is shallow here, and your feet rest just barely on the soft mud at the bottom.

"Ugh, it's squishy," he complains.

His eyes are so soft when he looks at you, though. The lines around his eyes crinkle warmly.

"I'm just bringing a little adventure to your life, dear," you say as you plant a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Thank goodness for that," he says seriously.

You wrap your legs around his waist, enjoying the lack of gravity. He wraps his arms around your back and the nape of your neck in return. He's so steady. Your anchor. His wide shoulders and soft middle support you as you lean into him, letting the cool water swirl around you.

What a world of difference a couple years makes, you marvel. Harvey is more calm, confident, and _joyful_ than you ever thought he could be when you first met him. He finally believes that he deserves this. Deserves you. It changed everything.

You kiss him sweetly, trying to communicate it all.

"I love you."

"And I love you. More than anything," he replies. Happiness looks so good on him.

A cold dash back through the trees, quick towel off with your shirts, hot shower in the farmhouse, and a fresh pot of coffee lie ahead of you today.

But for now you stay in the embrace. You kiss once, twice, again, and gratitude burns brightly in your chest as you silently thank the world for this beautiful little life you've built. It's more than you ever dreamed.


End file.
